Helado
by Nathalie.S
Summary: y hasta que al fin se dio cuenta, esta enamorado de hinata,¡Joder!. ¿cual es el problema? hinata era su mejor amiga. pesimo sumary


Titulo: Helado

Paring: Kibahina

Autora: Naxiitah-chan

Notas: Y como prometí, otro oneshot :], me inspire en la imagen que vi. en google de ellos dos! Adorable :3

Saludos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O diablos. Cuanto odiaba estar nervioso

_Y más aun frente a ella_

-¿Kiba-kun?- Y ahí estaba otra ves, aquella melodiosa vos "engatusándolo". El volteo y se encontró con la aperlada mirada de ella

_Hinata_

Su mejor amiga. Triste pero cierto. ¿Quien es el? Kiba inuzuka. ¿Dónde esta? sentado en un banco del parque tomando un helado ¿Motivos? Un paseo –cita no es el término adecuado- con Hinata

Y es que por mas que el desee –o razone- El único lazo que los une es el de la amistad

Amistad: **Confianza** y **afecto** **desinteresado** entre las personas

En este caso la regla solo se cumple en hinata.

¿Por qué?

Bueno. Hay un pequeño y minúsculo problemita.

¿Cuál?

Su mejor amigo (El) esta perdidamente enamorado de ella

Amor: **Conjunto de sentimientos que ligan una persona a otra**, o bien a las cosas, ideas, etc.

Si. Es un "Pequeño" problema

Bueno, no importa, podrán ser amigos con tal de que el no se confiese ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?, el podrá soportar todo lo que siente por ella, refrenar sus no correspondidos sentimientos y Verla solo y únicamente como una amiga, aunque por dentro se muera por ella… ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad que podrá aguantar los celos cuando lo vea en brazos de otro?

Si. Solo un idiota creería eso

El la **ama,** ¡esta loco por ella! . ¡Dios! ¡En que problema se había metido! Estaba enamorado de hinata. No corrección. ¡Estaba enamorado de hinata, su mejor amiga!

Joder, se había metido en un gran lió

-¿Kiba-kun?- Cuestiono con suavidad sacándolo de sus mas remotos pensamientos.

-Si hi…nata- contesto con dificultad, Kuso, lo único que faltaba

-No has probado tu helado- hizo una pausa y continuo- se esta derritiendo- Confeso al fin- ¿Pasa algo?

Segundos de silencio

-¡No que va!- sonrió nervioso-De ver…verdad, jeje no me habia dado cuenta jeje-pasó rápidamente sus brazos tras su cabeza sonriendo exageradamente

Ella soltó una risita, contagiada por las muchas más que soltó el inuzuka

-Y bien… ¿vas a comer?- cuestiono sonriente. Kiba trago saliva. No era el momento adecuado para quedar como idiota

-¿e…el helado? Si, s…e me habia olvidado- y con los nervios a flor de piel se inclino hacia el casi derretido helado

-¡Oh kiba!- rió con suavidad la mencionada, kiba la observo sin comprender a lo que ella explico-te has manchado de h…elado-Apunto hacia sus mejillas conteniendo la risa

No pudo más que decir ante la bochornosa situación

Habia pasado vergüenza frente a su mejor amiga i/O amor no correspondido

¡Dios! ¿Acaso no lo habían castigado lo suficientemente ya?

-No te preocupes-dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño pañuelo blanco de su maletín- te lo limpiare- dirigió la mirada hacia el para luego alzar las manos hacia sus mejillas y frotarlas con sumo cuidado contra la tela. Como una caricia

El no dijo nada. Se quedo mudo. Y supo que debía hacer

Habiendo acabado su tarea se dispuso a botar el pañuelo al tacho del costado, se sentó nuevamente y observo atenta la reacción de su amigo

-Gracias- Contesto al fin a lo que ella asintió

-No hay de que, para esos son los amigos- Le devolvió la mirada

-…Y los novios- Dedujo al fin, apoyando sus calidas manos en las mejillas de ella- ¿Verdad?

-¿Novios?-No necesito preguntar más. Porque el la beso

Hasta que finalmente ocurrió. El estampo sus finos y calidos labios sobre los de ella, saboreando la dulzura que emanaba

Ella cerro los ojos, disfrutando aquel inesperado pero bien recibido contacto, paso con timidez sus brazos por el cuello del chico, que gustoso por la iniciativa, la rodeo de la cintura

Se separaron por falta de aire

-Tu me gusta hinata- respiro hondamente- y mucho, ¿Yo te gusto?- espero pacientemente la respuesta

Luego de un prolongado momento ella contesto

-Creo que si- dijo regalándole una ves mas, esa perfecta sonrisa a su ahora novio

- quieres ser mi novia, hinata- pregunto esta ves, algo ansioso por la respuesta

-Si- afirmo mientras le devolvía el gesto para luego darle un calido abrazo de su parte.

-¿Aun así…seguiremos siendo amigos verdad?- pregunto angustiada mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de el, aspirando el varonil aroma que desprendía

-Siempre- contesto acariciando su cabello


End file.
